Family
by Chitania
Summary: Chapter 2: Yato wake up to find the place beside him empty (Two shot)
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: My favorite ot3, main YatoxHiyori

Theme: Bed

* * *

><p>"You lazy dork, i searched for you all this time and here you are cuddling comfortably in Hiyori bed! Get up now, we'll be in big trouble if Hiyori find out" Yukine yelled. Forcefully pulling the blanket Yato cuddled to.<p>

"My head hurts"

"I won't buy your stupid excuse right now. Get your lazy ass out of the bed now!" He shouted again but Yato didn't move an inch.

"You've already feel this bed right? So what's so wrong if i sleep here you lucky guy. You even have Hiyori hugging you so stop your whining." Yato mumbled. He closed his eyes, slowly drifting to the dream realm.

"Wha... what the... She didn't hug me!" Yukine shouted. He then sighed, he took a slight glance toward the sleeping god and smiled a little. "You said that shinki and master share the same body and mind right? I know your thought and you can't hide it from me. You really love Hiyori huh? What an idiot god"

* * *

><p>Hiyori couldn't hide her shock, seeing Yato barging into her room was typical but seeing him sleeping in her bed is something. She slowly approached him, a pink blush visible on her face.<p>

'He smells so nice...'

"Ugh..." Yato moaned. Hiyori eyes widen a little, she quickly put her hand on his forehead. His temperature is normal but his head is full of sweat.

'Must be a bad dre..'

Before Hiyori realized, Yato had her pulled into his hug. He put his hand on her wrist and the other one at her head. His head buried on her head. "Don't go... Hiyori..." a small tears flowed down his cheek.

"Yato" She shouted a little, trying to wake him up. 'I won't leave you, i won't let you feel any loneliness so don't say such thing' she said in her head. "Yato!"

His eyes snapped open, he blinked it several time and found Hiyori stating at him with a worried eyes. "Hiyori... how could you.. just now you... you.." he muttered.

"I won't leave you Yato, i told you that before. I'll keep my promise so... don't make such face" Hiyori smiled, trying to calm him down.

Yato cuddled to her, hugging her tightly like she will disappear if he loosen his grip at her.

"Hiyori, you smell nice. It's comforting" Yato mumbled.

Hiyori face redden at his comment. She snuggled closer to the god and closed her eye. He like the smell of her scent. Her bed will have her scent and he love it, that's why decided to sleep in her bed so he can feel those comforting scent of her.

"I guess i'm interrupting something"

Hiyori immediately jump out of the bed. "Yukine-kun, it's been a while" She said nervously. "You've been watching all the time so what's with the sudden appearance?" Yato asked, slightly amused.

"I'm not!" Yukine yelled.

"Enough with the talk already, let's just sleep" Yato said with a yawn between his word. He pulled Hiyori and Yukine to the bed. with Yukine in between of them, Yato hug them like a teddy bear, one hand behind hiyori head and one around the two af them. A smile gracing his face.

"Yato, what are you..."

"Let's sleep together today"

No one complain. Yukine closed his eyes, he feel the warmth sweeping trough his body.

'Is this how family feels like? It's warm' he thought as he close his eyes. Smiling at his new family.

Hiyori smiled as she looked at them.

'Just like a father and son'

"Sweet dream, Yato, Yukine-kun" she said as she snuggled closer to them.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: This story was supposed to be one shot but I just can't resist to add this extra chapie. So please enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>He always dreamed the same thing every single night<strong>

"_Do you really think you can stand by your own?"_

He lived by those words all the time. Chasing and echoing in his mind every time he made an achievement.

"_Father and I both love you Yato. We'll never betray you" _

He believes them. Of course, they were his companion for years. But not even once the job he was forced to do come to his liking.

_Killing_

_Revenge_

He is the god of calamity, such thing is his job. But he'll always search for an escape.

_A time of freedom_

His father gave him that. It won't last long, it never last long. 'At least I can escape from them' that's what he always thought. He lives in that cycle, rotating without end.

He lives in that cycle, until Hiyori and Yukine came to his life.

_A human and a shinki_

How many shinki does he have after all of his years of life? He doesn't remember. But no one stick around him for long. Only Yukine do so.

The same apply with her, Iki Hiyori. She's the first human ever save him. He always wondered how come she can see him the first time they met, but as time goes by he didn't care about that anymore. He's glad that she saved him that day. She's the first mortal ever remember him for long. People he ever met will just forget about him, except her.

Because of them, he refused to give up on his dream.

"_Will Hiyori and Yukine continue to like you? They'll leave you Yato"_

Will they? Even he, a god, is afraid of the truth. He is scared to live in that living hell anymore. He doesn't want to betray them.

**Sometime he dreamed that he become a big god with many follower and shrines**

It's just a way to swipe away his fears, he still scared of being forgotten, because that means he will disappear.

_A lifeline_

That's what keeping him exists all the time because not even a single trace of him will remain in people memories.

"A LIFELINE?! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! EVEN IF YOU FUCKING DIE, I WILL NEVER DISSAPEAR"

"AS LONG AS THERE IS _SOMEONE_… Who won't forget about me"

Ah, he did say such thing. 'As long as Hiyori won't forget about me…'

"_I won't forget you Yato"_

* * *

><p><strong>That night, he dream a real happy dream<strong>

He can feel the warmth beside him. The sounds of Hiyori laughter and Yukine rambles comforts him in many ways and he wished that dream never end. He can't let it end

* * *

><p>"Ugh…" Yato stirred as he slowly opened his eyes while the dim light that came from the lamp on Hiyori nightstand greet him. He remembers being drunk and transport into Hiyori room while Yukine chase him and…<p>

He forced them to sleep with him

It was a nice feeling, cause he feel so comfortable in their presence. Yato close his eyes once more and hope 'If I see beside me, I'll find Yukine and Hiyori beside me right? It'll be a great start of the day' Yato smile and open his eyes

But he found nothing

The place beside him is neat. He checked around to see his surrounding, he is in Hiyori's room but he still can find the person he is looking for. "Yukine… Hiyori… Where…" He mumbled.

'No no no no, tell me it's a lie. Tell me that I'm dreaming. That's right, I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming'

"If I wake myself, I'll surely find them" He said as he griped his jersey tightly. But he can't wake up

Because this is reality

Yato opened the room's door with a loud bang, and frantically searched the whole house, everywhere, but still no one. 'They can't be outside the house, its past 1 a.m, that's impossible, they're not stupid'

"HIYORI!" He finally yelled, hoping that someone will answer, someone, please… anyone

"Yato?" ah, that's the voice he wants to hear. Yato turn around and find both Hiyori and Yukine standing with a bag of groceries on their hand.

"What's with the loud voice Yato, you'll wake the neighbor" Yukine complained as he closed the door behind him.

"Where did you go?" He asked, still scared that they're not real.

"Oh, Yukine got hungry so he wake me but there's nothing in the fridge since you ate it all so we went to the nearest minimarket. They have 24 hour service you know" Hiyori show him the large plastic bag she hold.

Yukine, still in his borrowed coat walk past away Yato and headed to the kitchen "It's your fault from the very first place, if you didn't eat it all we didn't have to go out at this kind of time"

"Now, now… Oh, I brought some beer to. Do you want some Ya…"

Hiyori couldn't finish her sentence as she feel herself being pulled to Yato chest. His hands wrapped tightly around her body, afraid of letting go. "Yato what's wrong?..."

"OI YATO, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HIYORI?! DO YOU WANT HER TO BE STICKY FROM ALL OF YOUR SWEATS!?"

"I'M NOT SWEATY YOU LITTLE! IS THAT THE WAY YOU TALK TO YOUR MASTER?"

"OF COURSE, NOW LET GO"

"WHY YOU…"

"STOP IT YOU TWO!" Hiyori yelled, hand on her hips and a scowl on her face. They figure that a mad Hiyori is threatening and dangerous

."Ye.. YES!" They both shouted

"Why is it that the two of you always fight? Can't you two become good for once?"

"Gomen Hiyori…"

"Hey Hiyori, do you know what?" Yato interrupt

"What now?"

"You look like a mother scowling her son"

"Your point is?"

"If Yukine is the son then I'll be the husband"

"Wha…" A bright blush suddenly crept out and she could feel the blood rushing toward her face.

"Now don't be mad honey, me and our son just trying to deepen our father-son bond" he smirked as he placed his hand around Yukine shoulder.

"GROSS, GET AWAY. I'll never want to have a father like you!"

"Honey, our son is meanie to me!" He moaned, hand still around Yukine.

"Stop with that stupid nickname Yato"

"You don't want to be my wife?"

"That's not it Yato"

"Yukine, what will you feel if mom and dad divorce? Your mom doesn't love me anymore" Yato pouted.

"Well, maybe I'll feel sad"

"Hoho, that's my son. You hear that Honey? Our son doesn't want us to divorce"

"YATO!"

The bickering continue and the foods are left forgotten


End file.
